Small cells which may include, but are not limited to, picocells or femtocells may be deployed to serve user equipment (UEs) located within one or more larger macro cells in a wireless network. These small cells may be offered or provided by low power base stations deployed to cope with locations within the one or more macro cells that may have higher concentrations of UEs such as an office complex, collage campus, apartment complex, an urban core or a sports arena. Small cells may also be deployed to possibly boost data throughputs in locations that may experience weaker signals from a given macro cell base station due to distance and/or interference. A low power base station is typically configured to have a transmit power that is lower than a transmit power for the given macro cell base station.